


12 Stickers of Christmas

by minimaki2000



Category: Bangta
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas, First Meetings, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimaki2000/pseuds/minimaki2000
Summary: On the twelfth sticker, I will confess. Yoongi decided.Or, the café!au in which Jimin wanted to collect enough stickers in order to claim a free planner from the café and ended up asking for Yoongi’s because the latter doesn’t care about the planners and would just want to have his coffee fix… or Jimin fix.





	12 Stickers of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiniBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniBunny/gifts).



> Each of the Roman Numerals represents a day of Yoongi’s visit in the café.

**I.**

It’s eight in the morning. Yoongi can barely open his eyes and yet he’s here, lining up in this small café on the way to his work, for his usual black coffee. He would normally make coffee at home but since he moved in his new apartment, most of his stuff wouldn’t be arriving until after Christmas; past New Year’s if he can even be more unlucky. It’s most probably his mom’s doing because they wouldn’t want their youngest son to leave home and be independent yet.

 

That’s around two more weeks without his precious coffee maker. He considered buying a new one, but figured it wouldn’t hurt to just have coffee outside until he gets his things delivered. It’s probably just fine if not for this person before him that’s taking too long in placing their order. He needs his coffee soon.

 

Impatient with the customer before him, he can’t help but listen and swears he heard something along ‘caramel macchiato, venti, skim, extra shot, extra hot, extra whip, sugar-free’ and he doesn’t know if he’s be amused or annoyed but honestly a bit curious on how much this drink would cost after all those particulars. Will it even taste like coffee after all that?

 

When the guy before him was done and finished collecting his change, he went up to the counter, ordered his black coffee and handed his card for payment.

 

“Here you go, sir. You’ll also get a sticker equivalent for your coffee purchase.” The boy behind the counter said in his most customer-friendly voice. “Would you like to collect them? You’ll get a free planner once you fill up all 12 slots.” The boy continued, holding up a small booklet with the most glitter design he’d seen.

 

He stayed like that, the boy. JK, says his nametag. He’s all smiles and wide eyes, it makes Yoongi feel weird, but he wouldn’t allow himself to be fooled by this type of marketing strategies. And so he answered a firm, “No, thanks.” Immediately feeling guilty because the boy looks like he haven’t heard no in his life and is about to cry.

 

“I’ll take the sticker if he won’t.”

 

A small and sweet voice said behind him and when he turned to have a look, he recognized him as the customer in line before him. Still standing one the side and a bit behind, waiting for his order.

 

He’s about his height; dressed in too many layers leaving whatever is underneath a mystery, all with a duffel bag thrown in his shoulder. At the moment, he removed his beanie and revealed his unbelievably silver hair, like it shouldn’t be allowed for someone to pull off this kind of silver, but it is now evident and present before Yoongi’s own eyes. It looks so fluffy and he feels like he have a whole stock of words to describe it until he got distracted with his tiny hands that’s almost drowning in his long sleeves as it cards through his hair and damn, when did Yoongi become so affected by foreheads?

 

“Can I?” The angelic voice interrupted his thoughts and he must look like the biggest fool right now but the question only made him focus on the lips. Those lips. Now Yoongi is out of words.

 

“I-uh… Yeah?”

 

“Great! Here!” Silver boy pulled out his own small booklet and handed it over to the cashier guy for the sticker.

 

Yoongi’s still there, his card used for payment in hand, not even trying to hide that he’s staring at the silver-haired guy, wondering how this guy manages to be looking like a whole meal and also a whole baby. Eyes all gone when he smiled upon receiving his booklet, now with extra sticker on it.

 

“Thank you!”

 

“I can just serve your drinks at the table. We’re just short of hand today with the holidays upcoming.” A taller guy behind the counter appears and explained to them.

 

Yoongi looked around and saw a vacant table by the corner and settled into the cushion chair. Little does he know that the silver-haired guy was following him and he almost startled when he caught him on his peripheral vision.

 

“Sorry, but do you mind if I share the table with you?” How do you even say no to someone like this, Yoongi thought. It’s near impossible. “I won’t even stay for too long, I’m just waiting for my friend.”

 

Yoongi cannot seem to find the right words in response so he just shrugged pointing at the other vacant chair across his, probably muttering a soft ‘I don’t’, who knows?

 

This is nothing really, he shouldn’t feel self-conscious at all. It’s not like this angel-like being is suddenly interested in him. The guy just wanted his extra sticker and a spare chair because the café, small as it is and unfamiliar as Yoongi only saw of this place now, is packed at this hour in the morning.

 

“I’m sorry for bothering you.”

 

Yoongi looked up and saw that the silver-haired guy must feel guilty for invading his space. He must have been sending out that leave-me-alone-aura of his.

 

“No, it’s fine. Really. I just need my coffee.” It’s a relief that Yoongi managed to answer without stuttering.

 

“Right? Winter is supposed to be festive with the holidays and all, but it’s just freezing cold outside.”

 

He can only manage a nod in response, completely in awe with the man before him, lowkey in gay panic as he try not to imagine possible romantic fairy tale scenarios and happy endings in his head. Trying not to blush at the very least.

 

“Are you new here? I haven’t seen you around the area.”

 

“Yeah, just moved in the other day.”

 

The door chimes rings inside the café as another customer entered. This made Jimin looked over the door and jump on his feet. The guy that just came in waved at him and it must have been the friend that he was waiting for.

 

Yoongi almost felt ridiculous for feeling jealous over the attention but was immediately gone before he made a fool out of himself, as the silver-haired guy’s ‘friend’ ran straight into the counter, giving the JK cashier guy a kiss.

 

“Ah, I need to go now. Thanks for the sticker!”

 

It was all a blur. One second and he’s now left alone with his coffee. Yoongi spent the rest of this day at work in a good mood, making a good first impression in the office. You can say that the silver-haired guy is responsible for the smile on his face.

 

**II.**

The following day, he woke up earlier than his usual. He even made some effort in choosing what coat to wear, despite having almost everything black or gray as options. He thought of maybe wearing the only colored scarf that he owns, silently thanking his mom for giving him a yellow one as last year’s Christmas gift. It’s freezing cold outside yet again but it’s like all spring and flowers with his hope to meet the silver-haired guy again.

 

It was when he’s already seated on the café, hands wrapped around the hot cup of black coffee, that he realized that he never asked if the guys was a regular. Damn, he didn’t even ask for a name. He’s a complete idiot. He might be waiting for no one.

 

Earlier, he overheard another customer asking if they can collect the coffee stickers on separate booklets since the girl already has some collected but she left her booklet at home. The JK cashier guy confirmed that yes they can, and the café will honor two half completed booklets as long as it have 12 stickers in total. And so, the fool man that he is, Yoongi collected the sticker for his coffee today seeing that silver-haired guy is not around to get his.

 

He spent his day in the office a little less enthusiastic over work. He got things done but he didn’t join the team for lunch, or the afternoon break chit chat in the pantry, he just felt so grumpy over the dumbest reason of missing the silver-haired guy earlier.

 

**III.**

 

Yoongi didn’t even bother combing his hair. He took home some work in the hopes of finishing a presentation for a client today and is now running on zero sleep. He headed to the café for his coffee, hoping this decent brewed one will actually wake him up instead of the last 3 packets of instant coffee that he had over the night.

 

“Oh, hyung. Your usual?” JK, the cashier guy, is honestly good with this kind of work. Remembering their regular customer’s orders, including him even though it’s only his third day.

 

“Yes. Black. For here.” He kind of need to finish just one more powerpoint slide and he’d rather do it here in the café than be in the presence of his colleagues.

 

“Oh, can I have your sticker again?” A soft voice greeted them. “If you’re still not interested in them, that is?” When Yoongi turned around, he came into a full view of the silver-haired guy. Still as cute as ever, completely bundled up from the cold.

 

“Yeah, you can.” Yoongi answered, even before JK said something, maybe about how Yoongi actually got the sticker from yesterday.

 

All of Yoongi’s worry and stress melted away as he witnessed the smile again. Silver-haired guy and his disappearing eye have this effect to his heart as he got two more stickers on his booklet.

 

The café isn’t that full so Yoongi’s heart did a small cartwheel when silver-haired guy followed him on the spot they previously shared.

 

“I’m sorry, I already got two of your stickers but I never asked for a name.”

 

“Yoongi. Min Yoongi.”

 

You see, Yoongi isn’t the type to do small talk let alone be the one to initiate exchanging names. He does often make observations for the longest time before he considers someone worth networking for. But this is obviously something worth exchanging name for.

 

“Jimin. I’m Park Jimin.” This name has never been so beautiful, Yoongi thought. “Can I?” Gesturing if he can occupy the vacant sit. Yoongi can only nod.

 

“Hope you don’t mind. Sharing tables…” He looks kind of shy and it hurts Yoongi’s heart seeing how adorable Jimin is.

 

“It’s fine. I-uh… just have to do some work?” Yoongi hoped to heavens that he didn’t stutter as he pulls out his laptop, even blanking for a minute trying to recall his password.

 

Yoongi decided that it’s not worth pretending that he can actually do his work because he just end up typing non-sense on this slides, so after about a minute or two he shut his laptop which startles Jimin.

 

“Oh, block? I hope I’m not…”

 

“No.” Yoongi interjects before Jimin even finished. “Figured I shouldn’t stress about work so much and that maybe my colleagues actually did their part. It’ll be fine.”

 

“Oh. Still, if I’m a bother, I’ll…”

 

“No. To be honest, I shouldn’t be working at all if I got a good coffee buddy here with me.”

 

They are not really that awkward, maybe you can say that it’s just a very shy phase. Yoongi will catch Jimin staring at him and will immediately sip away through his caramel macchiato to avoid eye contact. Yoongi at one point, choked with his black coffee whenever it’s the other way around, Jimin catching Yoongi staring at him. Eventually, Yoongi wouldn’t break the eye contact though and will openly continue staring at the silver-haired guy, taking in all his adorable features.

 

It was the buzzing of Yoongi’s alarm that made him realize that he has an actual work to attend to. Jimin just then said that his friend was actually waiting for him in the studio but savoring his drink in his company is totally worth being tardy.

 

**IV.**

 

Holidays are a pain in Yoongi’s ass, especially in his line of work. Even though the presentation went well that day, their team needed to stay all night in the office to balance some worksheets and match missing records.

 

The impromptu ‘coffee date’, if he may call it a date was enough to keep him going through the day, but not enough to make it over night. It doesn’t help that he forgot asking for Jimin’s number. Not that he’ll be willing to go and wait at the café just to meet him again, but it’ll be nice to have something to cheer him up as they die over the pile of work.

 

The team ended up ordering coffee, food and more coffee. He would have taken the time to walk to the café for the possibility of seeing Jimin but he’s in the middle of listing down discrepancies on the records.

 

He got his black coffee, but somehow it doesn’t taste as good as the ones shared with Jimin. He’s probably very close into admitting that he’s whipped.

 

He dropped by the café that night, but there’s a different guy behind the counter and once he got his usual coffee, Yoongi didn’t even bother answering when he was asked about his interest on a sticker.

  
**V.**

 

It’s the last working day of the week, for some. But Yoongi’s line of work doesn’t really have what you call weekends or holidays. Auditors work almost all-year round to meet up client demands. So while everyone is set into a more laid back feel on a Friday, mostly talking about Christmas presents and vacations, he’s still lining up for his usual black coffee on a much later hour of the day.

 

He’s already late for the morning time-in, so might as well get himself a proper breakfast. On top of his usual order, he chose a bagel and omelets off the menu. He was going through his wallet to make payment, when he saw the booklet that he got the other day, quickly analyzing if it’s still worth collecting for. Well, what if Jimin always ask for spare stickers whenever he orders his coffee. He might not need Yoongi’s extra booklet at all.

 

“Oh, it’s you!”

 

Yoongi turned around to check the person behind the voice, even though he already knows the owner. There, Park Jimin is standing behind him waving his little hands and doing his eye smile.

 

“You can have my sticker.”

 

For all its worth, Yoongi might need to thank JK for not saying anything to Jimin about how he got his own booklet now.

 

“Thanks! Oh…” There was a moment of silence over the food that was ordered as the tall guy handed the tray to Yoongi. “You’re having breakfast here! Enjoy your meal! Would be fun to eat with you but I need to go now or the bus will leave with or without me.” Jimin explains in a hurry as he grab his own coffee to-go.

 

“Thanks again for the sticker!”

 

He never got Jimin’s number that day. But the seeing him smile is enough to keep him going through another day at work.

 

**VI.**

 

He didn’t ask a thing but JK explained to him the following day that Jimin and his friend have this community service ongoing that’s why they left in a hurry yesterday and will probably not be back until tomorrow.

 

Yoongi can’t explain it, but just when he thought he couldn’t be more adored over Jimin, he finds out about this community service work.

 

He ends up buying some pastries and didn’t even bother getting a coffee. Work in the office went by just fine.

 

**VII.**

 

The yellow scarf made a return. At this point, Yoongi admits to himself that he already likes Jimin and he’s making an effort to be presentable. Today, he will try to engage and know more about this guy.

 

Jimin did came.

 

“Oh, you’re now a major stockholder in my booklet. I have 8 stickers now!”

 

It was a delight for Yoongi to witness how excited Jimin is, filling up his booklet two by two because of how he always asks for Yoongi’s. The knowledge of Jimin not asking for anyone else’s sticker, only managing to double his collection on his visits in the café feels very satisfying for Yoongi.

 

Work in the office was a bit laid back today, with them having just finished one of the major reports that they needed, and so Yoongi extended his stay in the café, chatting over anything under the sun with Jimin, not caring if he’ll come in way later in the office.

 

Over the conversation was the talk bout their age and once revealed, Jimin started calling him hyung and it has never sounded so beautiful for him to hear.

 

“Can I ask for your number?” Yoongi asked.

 

It has been an experience, knowing someone and only expecting to meet them in a common place without actually planning for it. But Jimin mentioned that he’ll be visiting his parents during Christmas hence his lack of coffee buddy for the next few days.

 

“Of course, hyung.”

 

He might have put Jimin’s name with a coffee emoji and yellow heart in his contacts. Yoongi rarely uses emojis.

 

**VIII.**

 

Yoongi tried counting the stickers that Jimin has before he left for Christmas and the ones Yoongi have. With Jimin’s 8 stickers and the sole sticker that he has from his second visit at the café, he’ll need at least three more to help Jimin in completing his sticker collection before the deadline of the redeeming of planners.

 

He dropped by the café today with the goal of another sticker and succeeded. He could honestly buy a lot more and just share coffee in the office but he wanted the stickers to represent coffees that only he and Jimin had.

 

Two more stickers. Just two more. On the twelfth sticker, he’ll confess. Yoongi decided.

 

**IX.**

 

The café was closed for a staff gathering, the notice on the door says. Yoongi then messaged Jimin for the first time since getting his number.

 

_“Merry Christmas! The café is closed to day so_ _☹_ _☹_ _☹_ _”_

 

In which he got a reply of holiday greeting and some indefinite number of yellow hearts. Yoongi is convinced it’s the best day ever sans coffee.

 

**X.**

 

At first it was the good mornings, good nights and the how are you’s in between. Yoongi never thought he’ll enjoy taking to someone for so long. It was as if they never runs out of topics to discuss.

 

Today, Yoongi decided to facetime Jimin and he has never been so proud of his decision upon seeing a sleepy image of the boy bundled up in blankets and struggling to open his eyes.

 

“I’m having coffee now and you look like you honestly need one too. Up now.”

 

“Hmmm.. still sleepy.” Jimin’s voice is the absolute cutest, Yoongi can strongly confirm.

 

He ends up spending the whole day facetiming the boy, which is mostly just watching Jimin trying to wake up.

 

Yoongi got another sticker that day, plus a handful of teasing from JK for being so whipped for Jimin.

 

One more sticker. One last sticker and it’ll be complete.

 

**XI.**

 

“Hyung!!!”

 

Jimin almost jumped over him on his next visit in the café. He just came back from visiting his family last night and updated Yoongi, asking if they can grab a coffee the following day.

 

Honestly, you don’t even have to ask Yoongi because he is already planning on asking Jimin out himself. Yoongi’s cheeks hurt because he might be smiling so widely than the usual. He can get used to this.

 

When they lined up in the counter, Yoongi double checked his pockets for his own booklet. Jimin ordered another ridiculously named coffee, Yoongi’s somehow curious how the hell there’s so many version of coffee that you can do.

 

“Can I have your sticker again today?” Jimin asked.

 

JK is also smiling behind the counter but isn’t saying anything.

 

“I actually have a surprise for you.” Yoongi pulls out his booklet with 3 stickers. “Here… Now you can already have your planner.”

 

Maybe it was an exaggerated gasp, maybe not. But Jimin is a whole cutie, Yoongi doesn’t mind anymore.

 

And so, with Jimin’s nine stickers and Yoongi’s three, Jimin got his planner and hugged Yoongi so tightly.

 

“I like you, Jiminie.”

 

“I like you too, hyung. It took you so long.”

 

Maybe Yoongi skipped work that day. Maybe they spent the whole day cuddling in Yoongi’s apartment.

 

**XII.**

 

“Will you go out on a date with me?” Yoongi asked one morning, fingers carding through Jimin’s silver hair as they lay down on the bed.

 

“A date?”

 

“Yeah, we’ve never been out on a date.”

 

“You mean, those times in the café aren’t already coffee dates, hyung?”

 

“Well then, an official date.”

 

Jimin chuckled, and Yoongi thinks this might be his new favorite sound and wouldn’t mind waking up everyday to this.

 

“Where are you taking me?” Jimin asked.

 

“Let’s see… Wanna grab a coffee with me?”

 

Jimin practically squealed or giggled or both. He turned around now facing Yoongi. He never answered but they kissed and after making out for God knows how long, they get dressed and without even saying a word, walked to the café for their first official coffee date.

 

“Should I put down coffee dates in my planner now? I have to plan one year ahead, you know? Because you’re so busy.” Jimin teases.

 

“Knowing you, you must have already written them down. So why still ask me?”

 

“Ugh, how did you know?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope my recipient enjoyed this. And to everyone, Happy Holidays!


End file.
